


The Night Before

by Marksider89



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksider89/pseuds/Marksider89
Summary: (Obligatory Disclaimers)"Overwatch" and all characters belong to Activision/Blizzard.“Die Hard” belongs to 20th Century Fox“The Muppet Christmas Carol” and Kermit the Frog belong to Disney and Jim Henson Productions“A Christmas Story” belongs to MGM/UA Entertainment Co.I do not own the rights to any of them and make no money off their usage in this story.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> (Obligatory Disclaimers)  
> "Overwatch" and all characters belong to Activision/Blizzard.  
> “Die Hard” belongs to 20th Century Fox  
> “The Muppet Christmas Carol” and Kermit the Frog belong to Disney and Jim Henson Productions  
> “A Christmas Story” belongs to MGM/UA Entertainment Co.  
> I do not own the rights to any of them and make no money off their usage in this story.

Widowmaker slipped silently through the window. She gently slid it closed behind her. Even though the cold outside didn’t bother her, she was a _lady_ , and leaving the window open would be impolite, and would probably raise the heating bill. She turned around and glanced around the bedroom she had entered: a bedroom she had become all too familiar with.

She made her way to the open door and out into the hallway. Unlike the bedroom, the hall was well lit. Pictures of the occupants littered the walls. Glancing at them, she felt a twinge of sadness and envy. As she continued neared the end of the hall, she smelled something, something like... **_smoke_ **!? She quickly rounded the corner to the kitchen, and saw a figure crouched in front of the smoking oven.

“*cough**cough* No! No! Come on, come on, no…”

Widowmaker visibly relaxed. “Lena?”

Lena whirled around in surprise. Widowmaker could see the mixture of despair, panic, and surprise on her face. “Amélie?”

Amélie looked down at what Lena held in her Overwatch branded oven mitts: a very burnt pork roast. Lena’s gaze followed Amélie’s. “I...I was trying to make supper, but...I don’t know what I did wrong. I followed the recipe and directions to the letter…” A tear fell from her eye as she fought back a sob.

Amélie stepped forward, a small, reassuring smile gracing her lips. She gently grasped Lena’s wrists and aided her in placing the ruined roast on the table. Once that was done, she reached up, cupped Lena’s cheeks, wiped away the stray tear, and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling her into a hug. As she buried her nose in the spikes Lena’s hair and inhaled the comforting watermelon scent of her shampoo (a pleasant respite from the smell of burnt pork), she felt Lena give a relieved sigh as she wrapped her arms around her in return and rested her forehead against Amélie’s collarbone.

“Missed you.” Lena mumbled once she had collected herself a bit.

Amélie smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I missed you too, chérie.”

The sound of keys jingling in a lock caught their attention. They both turned to see a familiar redhead enter. Emily didn’t even seem to notice them as she attempted to juggle her keys, her purse, and a bag of groceries. Once inside, she shut the door behind her, set her bags down, and hung up her coat and scarf. Only then did she turn and finally see them. Her eyes widened.

“Amélie!?” she gasped in surprise. Amélie smartly released herself from her hug with Lena just before she was enveloped in a hug from the redhead. “You’re here. You’re really here. You made it.” she mumbled into the taller woman’s shoulder.

“Of course, ma douce roux.” Amélie said as Emily pulled back from the embrace. “I promised, didn’t I?”

Emily chuckled. “You did. You did. So, how long do you have?”

“I have one week before Talon expects me to check in.”

Emily frowned. “That includes days for travel?” she asked. Amélie nodded. “Well, we’ll just have to make the best of it. But it’ll have to-” She stopped and pulled a face. “Uh, what’s that smell?” Amélie and Lena shared a look, before turning their attention to the burn roast on the table. Emily followed their gaze. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Luv.” Lena said, embarrassed, “I tried to make dinner, and... _that_ happened.”

Everything was quiet for a moment as Emily continued to stare at the over-blackened roast, before bursting out in laughter, baffling Lena and Amélie.

“Uh...nice to know you find me ruining dinner funny, Luv.” Lena said, still embarrassed, and now slightly annoyed.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Emily said, pulling Lena into a hug. “This is just as much my fault as yours. I forgot to tell you that the oven’s been on the fritz for a few days now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I tried to bake some chocolate chip cookies for when you got back from your mission and they were burnt in less than five minutes. We’re probably gonna have to get a new oven.”

Lena visibly relaxed, her head dropping onto Emily’s shoulder. “That’s a relief. But dinner’s still ruined. What’re we gonna do?”

Emily took another look at the roast. “I don’t think there is much we can do. So...pizza, or chinese?”

“We had chinese just before I left.”

“Pizza it is, then.” Emily turned to Amélie. “Your usual, chicken and mushrooms?”

Amélie smiled. “You know me so well.”

“And you?” Emily asked Lena.

“You gettin’ a veggie?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, you mind if I just mooch off your pizzas? Cuz they both sound good.”

“Of course, chérie.” Amélie said with a chuckle.

“Alright then,” Emily said, “I’ll place the order, if you two wouldn’t mind cleaning this up and getting our first movie ready. Oh, and could you get the groceries?”

Movie? Oh, right, they had explained to Amélie during her last visit that Lena’s holiday tradition was to watch her favorite Christmas movies just before going to bed as one last bit of hype before the day itself.

So while Amélie tactfully disposed of the roast and Emily pulled out her phone, Lena disappeared into the other room and began looking for the first film for them to watch. Once the groceries were put away (Amélie briefly contemplated on how quickly she had gotten used to being here, to the point where she already knew exactly where all the groceries went), Amélie made her way to the living room, curious as to what movies Lena intended to watch. Gracefully plopping down onto the couch (as gracefully as one _could_ ‘plop’ onto a couch), she recognized the opening to “Die Hard” on the screen.

“Why am I not surprised?” Amélie asked with a little tease in her voice.

“Come on, Luv, it’s a classic.”

“I will not argue.” Amélie said as Lena joined her on the couch. “Out of curiosity, how many films do you watch in this tradition of yours?”

“Just two. I’ve thought about adding ‘A Christmas Story’ to the queue, but I’ve seen that so many times I’ve just gotten sick of it.”

“Fair enough.”

The pizzas were delivered about half an hour into the film, and by the time it was over, both were long gone. Amélie had to confess that she had never seen the second of Lena’s choice in movies; ‘The Muppet Christmas Carol’, but she had to admit, it was very enjoyable. What was more enjoyable was Lena attempting to sing along with all the songs. Amélie and Emily shared a barely contained laugh at Lena’s surprisingly good Kermit the Frog impression as she sang, “After all, there’s only one more sleep ‘til Christmas.”.

* * *

The next morning, Amélie carefully sipped at the steaming mug of coffee Emily had poured for her, as Lena practically bounced over to the artificial tree in the corner and began rummaging through the presents.

“Hey, these weren’t here yesterday.” she called. She held up two presents with no labels, showing them to Emily, who had joined her at the tree.

Amélie hid a smile behind her mug. “Must be from Papa Noël.” she said, blatantly feigning ignorance.

“Aw, Luv, you didn’t have to get us anything.”

Amélie set her mug down and walked over to the Brit, and gently cupped her cheek.

“Of course I did, chérie...” she said, giving Lena a kiss, “because I love you, both of you.” she finished, looking at Emily.

Emily smiled broadly and joined the other two in an embrace as she and Lena said in unison, “We love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really early to be posting a Christmas fic, but this idea just popped into my head and I wanted to get it written before I forget. Wrote it all in one sitting, so I apologize if there are any mistakes.


End file.
